pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rotom
Rotom |ndex=479 |poprzedni=Froslass |następny=Uxie |obraz= Rotom.png|Rotom Rotom-Heat.png|Rotom Ciepła Rotom-Wash.png|Rotom Mycia Rotom-Frost.png|Rotom Mrozu Rotom-Fan.png|Rotom Wiatraka Rotom-Mow.png|Rotom Kosiarki |klasyfikacja=Pokémon Plazma |typ= Rotom Rotom Ciepła Rotom Mycia Rotom Mrozu Rotom Wiatraka Rotom Kosiarki |umiejętność=Lewitacja |wzrost=1'00"/0.3 m |waga=0.7 lbs./0.3 kg |ciało=01 |Ryk=Plik:479 - Rotom.ogg |łapa=Plik:F479.png |color=czerwony |Sinnoh=# |Kalos=#068 (Górskie Kalos) |grupa= |kroki=5140 - 5396 |szansa schwytania=45 |doświadczenie=132 (Gen IV) 154 (Gen V+) |przyjaźń=70 |HP=0 |atak=0 |obrona=0 |sp atak=1 |sp obrona=0 |szybkość=1 |forme=6 |egggroup1=Bezkształtne |ndex=479 |sdex=152 |karea=Mountain |kdex=068 |gendercode=255 |generation=4 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |type1=elektrycznego |type2=duchowego |form2type1=elektrycznego |form2type2=ognistego |form3type1=elektrycznego |form3type2=wodnego |form4type1=elektrycznego |form4type2=lodowego |form5type1=elektrycznego |form5type2=latającego |form6type1=elektrycznego |form6type2=trawiastego }}Rotom (jap. ロトム Rotom) - Pokémon typu i wprowadzony w generacji IV. Posiada zdolność do przejęcia silników niektórych urządzeń i zmiany formy. *Gdy nie kontroluje urządzenia, jest Normalnym Rotomem o typach i *Gdy kontroluje kuchenkę, staje się Rotomem Mikrofalówką o typach i *Gdy kontroluje pralkę, staje się Rotomem Pralką o typach i *Gdy kontroluje chłodziarkę, staje się Rotomem Chłodziarką o typach i *Gdy kontroluje wentylator, staje się Rotomem Wentylatorem o typach i *Gdy kontroluje kosiarkę, staje się Rotomem Kosiarką o typach i W zależności od gry, jego formę można dowolnie zmienić w pokoju Rotoma w Galaktycznym Budynku Eterny, w pokoju Rotoma w Spółce Silph i w magazynie w centrum handlowym 9. W IV generacji jest typu , niezależnie od formy. Biologia Fizjologia Rotom ma ciało plazmy. Ma także zęby, które często są widoczne. Posiada unikalne oczy, które mają linię podziału pośrodku. Rotomy same w sobie są w kształcie piorunochronu, podczas gdy niebieska aura energii elektrycznej wokół nich ma wygląd błyskawicy. Rotom ma też pięć dodatkowych postaci (każda oparta na sprzęcie gospodarstwa domowego), które mogą być dostępne poprzez posiadanie określonego urządzenia. W , urządzenia są zlokalizowane w pokoju Rotoma w Galaktycznym Budynku Eterny poprzez użycie Tajnego Klucza. W urządzenia są zlokalizowane w pokoju Rotoma w Spółce Silph. W można je znaleźć w magazynie w centrum handlowym 9. Formy Rotoma są wzorowane na kuchence, pralce, chłodziarce, wentylatorze obrotowym i kosiarce. Przed generacją V, wszystkie formy posiadały tylko typy . Zachowanie Rotomy są złośliwe, najwyraźniej sieją spustoszenie w postaci urządzenia elektrycznego tylko dla zabawy. Lubią płatać figle albo tylko razić prądem. Kiedy nie posiada żadnego przedmiotu albo kiedy jest w posiadaniu wentylatora, lewituje poruszając się. Z drugiej strony, kiedy jest w formie lodówki albo kuchenki, to podskakuje. Kiedy jest w posiadaniu kosiarki, to jeździ na kołach. Rotom potrafi wejść do różnych maszyn i nimi kierować. Może również zmienić formę, jeśli chce. Jednak tylko pięć alternatywnych form zostało odkrytych do tej pory. Środowisko naturalne Zazwyczaj żyją w urządzeniach elektrycznych, czasami w tych w opuszczonych domach. W , Rotom mieszkał wewnątrz telewizora, gdzie gracz mógł go złapać. W anime Ważniejsze występy Rotom zadebiutował w odcinku Uważajcie na Rotoma! we wszystkich formach, robiąc psikusy Ashowi i jego przyjaciołom. Kilka Rotomów pojawiło się w odcinku [[EP790|''Złapać Rotoma!]] we wszystkich formach. Jeden z nich został złapany przez profesora Oaka. Rotom służy Ashowi jako pokedex w serii Pokemon Sun and Moon. W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures W mandze ''Pokémon Adventures, Rotom pojawił się w Starym Zamku, gdzie został złapany przez Diamonda, kiedy ukrywał się w telewizorze. Dane w grach Opisy w Pokédexie |pearl = |platinum = | heartgold = | soulsilver = | black = | white = | black 2 = | white 2 = | x = | y = }} Lokalizacje W głównej serii W pobocznych grach Statystyki Podstawowe statystyki Rotom Rotom Ciepła, Mycia, Mrozu, Wiatraka i Kosiarki Statystyki Pokéathlonu Rotom Rotom Ciepła Rotom Mycia Rotom Mrozu Rotom Wiatraka Rotom Kosiarki Efektywność typów Rotom Rotom Ciepła Rotom Mycia Rotom Mrozu Rotom Wiatraka Rotom Kosiarki Lista ruchów Poprzez poziom Poprzez TM/HM Poprzez Poprzez nauczanie Specjalne ruchy Ewolucja |name1=Rotom|name=Rotom |type1-1=Electric |type2-1=Ghost}} Formy |typ2= |typ3= |typ4= |typ5= |typ6= |type2-disp=Ghost |sprite1=Rotom |name1=Rotom |type1-1=Electric |type2-1=Ghost |forme=6 |forme1=Rotom |loc1=Normalny |sprite2=Rotom-Heat |forme2=Rotom Ciepła |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Fire |loc2=Kuchenka mikrofalowa |sprite3=Rotom-Wash |forme3=Rotom Mycia |type1-3=Electric |type2-3=Water |loc3=Pralka |sprite4=Rotom-Frost |forme4=Rotom Mrozu |type1-4=Electric |type2-4=Ice |loc4=Lodówka |sprite5=Rotom-Fan |forme5=Rotom Wiatraka |type1-5=Electric |type2-5=Flying |loc5=Wiatrak elektryczny |sprite6=Rotom-Mow |forme6=Rotom Kosiarki |type1-6=Electric |type2-6=Grass |loc6=Kosiarki}} Ciekawostki *Kiedy spotykamy Rotoma, muzyka jest taka sama jak przy spotkaniu z legendą. *Kiedy Rotom zmienia formę, uczy się nowego ruchu. Ruch ten zostaje zastąpiony przez inny, jeśli posiądzie inny obiekt, a zostanie usunięty, gdy wróci z powrotem do normalnej postaci. Etymologia Rotom to motor (silnik) od tyłu. Powiązane artykuły * Rotom Profesora Oaka * Rotom Diamonda * Rotom Pokédexowy * Rotom Pokédexowy (anime) * RotomFon |} en:Rotom es:Rotom Category:Pokémony, którym zmieniono typ Kategoria:Pokémony Kategoria:Pokémony typu elektrycznego Kategoria:Pokémony typu duchowego Kategoria:Pokémony typu ognistego Kategoria:Pokémony typu wodnego Kategoria:Pokémony typu lodowego Kategoria:Pokémony typu latającego Kategoria:Pokémony typu trawiastego Kategoria:Bezpłciowe Pokémony